Integrated photonic devices (IPDs) are analogous to integrated electronic circuits, providing multiple optical functions on a single substrate. While currently relatively simple, IPDs have the potential to achieve greater integration levels. As more optical functions are integrated, an increasingly large number of optical inputs to and outputs from the IPD may be needed.